uhm Vday oneshot? :D
by Rainbow-Jess
Summary: um... sometimes valentines day stinks but it might get better? I dont know. [GarRae, AU]


**homg its a corny valentines day oneshot, even thoughi hatehatehate v-day and think its a superficial holiday made for the greeting card industry to make money,i needed to write it.**

It's AU, and i DONT own Teen titans. Cause if i did, Gar and Rae toeteelee would have had saex, and it wouldnt be rated TV-Y7 and TERRA would NEVER have existed and Robin wouldnt be a dickprick and... -cough- yeah n.n

* * *

I peered out the window of myclassroom, wishing the day was over. So far,my valentine's day has flat out sucked. Inmy english class,I had to watch a movie about concentration camps, which showed the dead and burning carcasses. Not a pretty sight. Inmy next class,I had found outthat Ididmy project incorrectly, causingme to get a failing grade. Next, at lunch,a cheerleader, Kitten Moth, had been making out with her boyfriend, Fang, and had ended up spilling half a bottle of water over my head. 

I was fed up, I was wet, and I was cold. My black sweater had been ruined, so I was forced to take it off. Lucky me, I just so happened to be wearing a _white_ shirt underneath. Oh... This day was turning out _wonderful. _Thank goodnes my friend Jenn had an extra sweater to loan me.

Oh, and this was fun too. I got a _singing valentine._ Two actually. One as a joke.

They had started singing a parody of a love song. And I was forced to go up to the front. Just guess who it was from. Tara - Terra - Markov.I swear, she thinks I'm a freaking druggie. She always looks at me... Rather glaring at me. I think it's because I 'stole' her boyfriend. I swear, I'm not even dating the kid. He's just a good friend. That's it.

Oh, you want to know who this guy is? Garfield Logan, Class Clown. I don't even know why I hang out with the kid, he's annoying, scrawny, lame, unfunny, idiotic, and every other insult you can possibly think of. But... I guess on occasion he can be sweet, caring, kind, kind of funny, hell, he can even be romantic. But, he always manages to ruin any moment we _ever_ have. ...If we even _have_ moments.

Oh right, Back on to the topic at hand. My second singing Valentine. It was real. Atleast... I think it was. Nope, I _know _it was... thanks to the after events.

The singer had sung 'L.O.V.E.' You know, 'L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very very extraordinary, E is even more than anyone that you adore and Love is all that i can give to you...'

Well, after blushing about 200 million different shades of red, I finally got back to my seat. Everybody kept staring at me for about 5 minutes, giggling their heads off. Tara glared. She knew who it was from.

After running out of my classroom I found myself headed for Gar. He saw one glance of me, and turned away, looking more than guilty. When I reached him, I pulled his shoulder to turn him around. He looked down at me innocently, andI glared.

"You sent it didn't you?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Um... I dont know what you're talking about. Um... BYE!" he said hastily turning around and trying to run. She caught his wrist and turned him around roughly. He was blushing like a madman.

I gulped. "Was... was it true?"

He pushed my books out of my hands and grabbed them in his own. Capturing my eyes, locking them to his, he spoke. "Raven... It's been true for as long as I've known you. You're beautiful, funny, smart, and just about the best thing to happen to me since... since... oh i dont know! But you're definatley the best person in the world. Raven... I'm in love with you."

The next thing I knew, I was throwing myself up against him, my lips attacking his own. Time seemed to have stopped, the world waiting for us. I slowly pulled away, and smiled up at him.

"I guess something good always follows something bad..." I kissed him again, and then whispered lightly into his ear, "I love you."

* * *

**HOMG BEWARE MY FLUFFYNESS OF DEWM. LOLZ **

:D I couldn't resist. Just cause my valentines day sucked (yes the begining and ONLY the begining was based off of MY day) Doesn't mean theirs has to

hanyways... Yes its AU, and YES I'm STUPID. get used to it people :D

beware!

REVIEW... please?


End file.
